Hunter and Vampire Volume 18: Fracture
by jacques0
Summary: Training starts for the group, but the truth starts to causes fractures...some that can t be repaired. VOLUME 18 in the series. Rated for blood and sexual themes
1. Trainings

**HEY GUYS, new Volume Updated.**

**ENJOY**

Hunter and Vampire

Volume 18

_Previously in Hunter and Vampire_

_Vamperium was attacked, and reduced to ashes as the Vampire Race was annihilated in one night by the mysterious SEELE organization. SEELE used the body of Vlad Drakul as a vessel to resurrect a mysterious leader whose power brought the Vamperium Castle to nothing but dust. Meanwhile, Rei and the Hunters started to join forces to train for the next SEELE attack that will surely be coming after them…_

Chapter Seventy

Training

The area was quiet, the only sounds were the soft winds that blew through the tree branches. Then a shape flew by moving swiftly before hiding behind one of the tree. The figure tightened her hands on her weapon, knowing that her enemy was out there…

Then a snapping of branches overhead…

The person looked up, white flames instantly appearing in her hand waiting for whoever it was to come out toward her but they were no one.

_Where could she be?_ She thought, the flames dissipating.

It was then she felt the presence coming at her causing her to jump sideway avoiding the attack.

_There you are, _she thought.

She spun the Lance around swiping it at where she felt the presence, and heard it hit something as her blue haired opponent blocked the attack with one of her arm. Then her attacker flipped backward landing in a crouch.

"You could feel my presence," Rei said, "Not bad."

Asuka smirked holding her Lance in position, her eyes glowing meaning her Hunter`s Sight had been activated.

"You`re also using that Sight," Rei remarked.

"I have to get used having them activated during a fight," Asuka told her.

"True," Rei admitted, "It seems there is a Hunter within you after all."

"Right," Asuka said, "Let`s continue."

Rei who wasn`t even using a weapon smiled slightly.

"You know, you`re supposed to be using magic during those training session of ours," she said, "Hikari is the one with the weapon training."

At that white flames appeared in Asuka`s hand.

"Take this," she yelled.

Large blast of flames aimed straight toward Rei who simply avoided them as the ground the flames contacted exploded from impact. Seeing Rei moving away, Asuka jumped after her, launching a blast of fire straight at her. The vampire had landed against a tree, before pushing away, letting the blast hit where she was standing before exploding the said tree into pieces.

"Not bad," Rei said, smirking, "But not enough to beat me."

Asuka was getting out of breath.

_Damn, I can`t even land one hit, _she thought.

* * *

Rei was watching the redhead with a soft smile on her face. So far, the training for Asuka had being going smoothly. The girl was stronger than she seemed and her Magic ability was also more powerful that she had expected. It seems that the redhead couldn`t fully control it as well.

_She must learn how to control it, _Rei thought to herself, _If not she`ll tire herself easily…so how to make her…?_

Then an idea popped in Rei`s head.

_Maybe…_

She jumped down from where she was standing, landing right beside Asuka.

"We`ll stop here for today," she said.

The redhead blinked.

"What? Already!"

Rei nodded.

"You`ve got to learn to control your magical power," the vampire said.

"Learn to control?"

Rei give her a nod.

"Asuka you`re a strong one," she said, "Much stronger than I anticipated…But there is something you will have to overcome first."

Asuka frowned.

"I don`t get it," she said.

Rei chuckled.

"I`ll explain it to you later," she said, "But we have to get back…it`s already getting late."

They can see the sun disappearing from behind the trees as it bathed the sky into an orange glare.

"I didn`t even realizes how late it is," Asuka said, "We`ve been out here since midday and…and I was having so much fun…"

"Yeah," Rei said.

Asuka gave her a glance seeing Rei staring straight at her…a _hungry _look in her red eyes. Before she could say anything about it however, Rei took hold of Asuka pushing her against a nearby tree. Asuka let out a soft gasp as Rei leaned into her body, smelling her sweet scent. Her cool breath caused Asuka to shiver slightly in her hold.

"R…Rei, what are you doing?"

"I`ve told you before," Rei whispered to her , "I can`t resist temptation forever."

Rei could smell the shift in Asuka`s blood flow and knew the girl was blushing. Ah, how she enjoyed having this reaction out of her mate…

"I want to kiss you," Rei said looking straight into Asuka`s blue eyes.

"Then what`s stopping you," Asuka told her.

Rei smiled before taking those sweet lips into a kiss. She can feel Asuka`s hand taking hold of her body as she deepened the kiss. She took hold of Asuka`s hands with her own, intertwining her fingers with hers. Then she felt Asuka`s tongue touching her lips asking for entrance which she granted.

Asuka moaned into the kiss as the two tongues danced around each others. Rei can feel her own level of lust started to rise within her…that _need _to make Asuka hers. Asuka`s taste and sweet smell was sending the Vampire into a delirious ecstasy. She can feel Asuka`s body trembling against hers as they molded perfectly against each other…

"_Asuka_, _Rei_," a voice yelled.

The two broke from their kiss, and Rei saw Asuka`s swollen lips and the glazed look in the girl`s eyes. She caught the scent of a new sweeter smell causing her to smile at her.

"You`re so wet for me," she said.

Asuka simply looked down blushing.

"Asuka, Rei _are you around here_?" the familiar voice of Shinji Ikari called out again.

Rei growled.

"I swear I`m going to kill him one day."

Asuka let out a giggle as the two of them removed themselves from each other.

"C`mon, be nice okay," she said, "He is my best friend…and as far as the world knows, my boyfriend."

Rei sighed.

"I know it was my idea, but I`m regretting it now," she said, "I want you to be mine…_only _mine."

Asuka smiled at her, before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know my answer to that," she said before walking forward.

Rei let her fingers glide across Asuka`s as the redhead walked forward lost in memories…

_What is so bad about being a Vampire`s Mate?_

_What if I don't care?_

A soft smile worked its way upon Rei`s lips before she walked forward, following after Asuka.

* * *

The house they were staying in was a two stories home. It was painted a soft brown with a green roof reflecting the trees around it. They stepped inside finding Misato and Hikari already eating their dinner. Lilly who was seating in a corner looked up at their entrance inside the house and her eyes met Rei, as she let out a mischievous grin.

"You guys are late," Misato said, "Dinner is already done."

"The Hunting task took longer than I thought it would," Rei said.

Asuka took her seat by the table.

"It smells good," she said.

"So what`s the verdict?" Hikari asked the Vampire frowning a little.

Rei gave her a glance.

"She is strong, and she had more power than I anticipated, but what Asuka is missing is control."

That caused Asuka to look at her.

"Is this the thing you said you`ll explain later?" she asked.

Rei nodded.

"I might as well explain it now," she said.

She stayed silent to gather her thought before starting to speak.

"Asuka is having problems controlling the Angel Tear`s Power. You tire easily each time you perform an attack against me. If I had continued you wouldn`t have any energy to walk back into the house."

The redhead frowned.

"So what can be done about it?"

"Balance," Rei said.

That caused a few surprised sounds around the table.

"Balance?" Asuka repeated, "I don't get it."

Rei smiled warmly at her.

"The Angel Tear`s Power is fearsome on its own. I could feel it`s energy when we were in Rome from the airport. Balance will help you stabilize yourself and the Power of the Lance making it more manageable for you to control. If you find that balance within you and the Lance…it will be much easier for you to use its power. You wouldn`t have to summon the Lance itself out."

"Whoa," Asuka said, "You`ll teach me how to do that?"

Rei shook her head.

"Not tonight. You`re tired and I don`t want to push your body past its limits for now. Get some rest for it will take a lot of mental energy to go through the training I have in mind."

**Chapter one end.**

**Three Chapter to go.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Our true feelings

**Next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Seventy-One

Our true Feelings

Shinji knocked upon the door in front of him before putting his hands back into his pocket. The Vampire had left the house a while ago, and he thinks it will be the test time to speak with Asuka about everything that had been going on…

The door in front of him slid open and the redhead was standing right in front of him. She blinked a little noticing it was him and asked.

"Shinji-kun?" she said.

"Can we talk in my room about something?" he asked her.

Asuka nodded and followed after him, all the way back to his room and when they entered he closed the door behind him. He was starting to have doubt within himself, ever since his strange conversation with Hikari…

_Flashback_

_The young man blinked at the Veteran Hunter in front of him._

"_About Asuka and Rei?"_

_Hikari was staring straight at him, disbelief written all over her face._

"_Don`t tell me you didn`t notice it?" she asked him._

_Shinji frowned at her, but didn`t say anything._

"_You`ll have to be blind…,"_

"_They are just friend Hikari," he told her, "I`m Asuka`s boyfriend, there is no way she will lie to me about something that shadow`s our relationship."_

"_Boyfriend eh?" Hikari snorted, "When the last time was you two spend some times together apart from school? When was the last time you two had planned anything together?"_

_Shinji tched._

"_So what?" he asked, "The both of us had been busy…with all that stuff she has going on…I don't want to burden her…"_

_Hikari frowned slightly._

"_You`re her boyfriend aren`t you?" she said, "You should remind her who she chose to be with…or is your relationship with her just a lie."_

_That caused something to change within him._

"_I love Asuka will all my heart," Shinji said, "and I know she will never lie to me about our relationship. Even so, it has got nothing to do with you Hikari so leave it alone."_

_Hikari stood there staring straight at him and then sighed. She then simply turned around walking toward the roof door. Before she leave, she turned toward him again._

"_Let`s see if you still believe that when you lose her to that Vampire."_

_Shinji feel something cold in his heart at this as Hikari disappeared behind the door and closing it with a short snap._

_End of flashback_

He had truly believed his words back then, even after what Hikari had told him. He knew that Asuka will never lie to him about their relationship, but after what he had seen tonight, he was seriously starting to have doubt. He always had suspicions about Asuka`s strange relationship with the blue haired Vampire Rei.

He remembers that time, Rei had disappeared for a week and Asuka had been saddened if not, strangely quiet. It was then they first started dating. He was quite happy about that fact…but his talk with Hikari had brought up the insecurity he was feeling…the doubt that was always there…

"Shinji are you alright?" Asuka asked, since he had been quiet the entire time they had arrived here.

The boy looked up back at Asuka`s blue eyes.

"Kiss me," he said.

Asuka`s eyes widened at that, as a blush grew on her cheeks.

"Shinji…what are you…?"

"Just kiss me Asuka," he said, "_Please._"

His plea must have worked for Asuka nodded a little before her lips lands against his. Shinji kissed her with all the love he could muster…but at Asuka`s response, he felt his heart break a little…

Then he broke the kiss, keeping his hand on Asuka`s shoulder as he lowered his head.

"Shinji-kun…," Asuka started.

"You don`t really love me do you Asuka?" he asked.

Asuka`s shoulder stiffened slightly underneath his fingers.

"W…What are you talking about Shinji?" she said, "I`m your girlfriend of course I…"

"_Don't lie to me Asuka_," Shinji snapped at her.

The redhead stared at him seemingly lost for words.

"You know I hate it when you lie," he said, more softly.

He removed his hands from her shoulders.

"I truly love you Asuka," he said, "From the bottom of my heart. I wanted what we have to be true and genuine. But how can that be, when you don't feel the same about me?"

"Shinji…I…"

He looked up at her staring straight into Asuka`s blue eyes. He knew that the redhead can see the pain in his own eyes.

"Don`t you try to deny it Asuka," Shinji said, "You didn`t even kiss me back earlier. You don`t love me as I love you. I simply was fooling myself into thinking you cared enough…I had doubt that I didn`t want to believe…I didn`t want to believe that someone already have your heart."

Tears started to fall from Shinji`s eyes.

"Someone who had gotten closer to you quicker than anyone else," he continued, "Someone…that you worry over constantly, that Vampire, Rei Ayanami."

Asuka looked completely shocked. The guilt in her blue eyes as she looked back at him was the answer that Shinji was looking for. He knew then that he was right.

"Shinji…please…let me explain…," she started.

"There is nothing to explain," he said looking away from her.

With that he walked out of the room, leaving Asuka standing there. Then the redhead falls down on her knees as her own tears started to fall.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

The Queen looked at her Lord who was now fully clothed, his cloak flying behind him. The rest of the Paths were all gathered in front of him, waiting for him to talk.

"My childrens," he said, "The time is soon for us to grasp. With Seven of the Nine in our possession, The Ceremony is closer than it had ever being before. When all Nine are gathered, We will control this world…just as it had been long time ago."

Cheers echoed around the place as the group raised their fists into the air.

"With the Angel Tear, our paradise will be reborn," he said, "For that, I will send you after the ones that hold us back."

"All of us?" one asked.

"You are all that`s left of our once mighty Empire," he said, IT`s time to bring our weapons to arms once more."

"To arms," a soldier yelled.

"For our Lord," another yelled.

Roar echoed across the place. The Lord raised his hand as a large symbol appeared which turned into a portal glowing with white power.

"_Go my soldiers, and bring me the Angel Tears_," he yelled.

The soldier started to run into it.

"Sahaquiel, Matarael, I`m putting you in charge…after all, using them you can figure out the level of powers the people who possess the Angel Tear`s," he said.

"Of course my Lord," the two that was standing behind her.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Misato had woken up a while ago. She was walking straight toward Asuka`s room to wake the girl up but when she opened it, the room was empty.

"Asuka…where did she go?"

Then a lecherous grin crossed her face.

_Maybe she slept with her boyfriend Shinji, _she thought, _I wonder why she wanted him to come…Oh! Asuka, you naughty girl._

Misato quickly head toward Shinji`s room, almost running into Rei. The Vampire gave her a curious glance.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing Rei," Misato grinned, "Just going to wake the lovebirds up."

She continued onward, toward Shinji`s room leaving Rei behind looking confused.

When she arrived in front of the door, she started to giggle perversely before throwing the door open.

"_Good morning_, lovebirds," she yelled at the top of her voice.

She expected to hear Asuka yell or seeing a very funny scene in front of her, what she didn`t expect, however, was to find Asuka on the ground in a fetal position…and the girl`s body seems to be trembling.

"Asuka," she yelled quickly running to the fallen girl.

The redhead had tear tracks upon her face as if she had been crying.

"Asuka…what`s wrong?" Misato asked.

There was a light breeze in the room before Rei appeared kneeling beside the two of them. The Vampire`s here quickly picked up Asuka`s muttering of "I`ve hurt him" over and over again.

**The cat is out of the bag...**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Enemies returns

**ENJOY**

Chapter Seventy-Two

Enemies Return

"What happened?" Rei asked her.

Misato shook her head as she put the redhead down upon Shinji`s empty bed. Rei quickly seated beside Asuka touching the girl`s shoulder.

"Asuka," she whispered.

The redhead looked at her.

"Rei," she said, "Misato."

"Asuka, what happened?" Misato asked, repeating Rei`s earlier question.

The redhead started crying again, causing Rei and Misato to glance at each other. Then the Vampire put a comforting hand upon Asuka`s.

"Asuka," she said, "Did Shinji have anything to do with this?"

The crying girl gave her a nod.

"He knows," she said, "He knows that I don`t love him."

That caused some shock from both people present, both of totally different reasons.

"How come?" Misato asked, "He is your boyfriend isn`t he?"

Rei had a scowl on her face as she stood up, her fangs showing.

"Where is he?"

Asuka shook her head.

"I don`t know," she said, "He left the house last night."

Rei spun around drawing Misato`s attention.

"Oi…where are you…?"

"I`m going to find him, drag him back here kicking and screaming," Rei growled, "Do that bastard even known how much he is hurting her?"

* * *

Shinji Ikari was walking into the large forest that surrounded the house they had ranted for the days of training. He had been walking ever since he left the house last night. He didn`t think he could have spend another second there. He couldn`t see Asuka`s face anymore and not experience the horrible feeling in his chest.

_Is this what heartbreak feel like? _He thought.

He had been such a fool. All this time he thought Asuka was in love with him but the truths was…it was a lie. Asuka had been lying to him…and to everyone. They were all fooled by it.

"So this is where you are," a voice said.

Rei Ayanami was standing right in front of him, her arms crossed and her red eyes looking straight at him.

"H…How did you find me?"

"Tracking you in this forest is child play," Rei said, walking toward him.

Shinji looked away from her.

"Why are you here?"

Rei came to a stop right beside him.

"I came to bring you back," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Asuka is in need of you."

She caught his arm, starting to drag him with her.

"Why?" Shinji asked, "She is in love with you, not me."

"I know," Rei answered, without turning around.

Shinji tched, before wrenching his arm from her grip, causing Rei to look back at him.

"Then why are you here?" he said, "I`m not anything to her. You won her affection and love…Do you want to make me suffer as you and Asuka continue to lie to everyone."

Rei`s eyes went wide with anger as her fist slammed against a nearby tree, beside her causing it to lean backward as birds flew out of it.

"What do you know of suffering Shinji Ikari?" she growled.

The boy looked at her.

"I should be celebrating that you broke up with Asuka on your own terms," Rei continued, "Why am I here talking to you instead of being the one comforting Asuka right now?"

Rei glared straight at him.

"You think you`re suffering Ikari?" she said, "You have no idea how hard is it not to simply kill you everything you touch or kissed Asuka. How many time I fought the beast within me to not try to kill you because you`re touching what`s mine…But I care about Asuka`s feelings of you. You have no idea how much that girl care about you…If she wasn`t my mate…she`ll have fallen in love with you."

Rei sighed, as Shinji simply stared at her.

"But…Asuka is in love with you," he said.

Rei let out a dark chuckle.

"I am a Vampire Ikari," she said, "If I continue to fall in love with her, I`ll turn her into what I am so that she can be with me forever, but I don`t want that life for her. I`d rather see her die as a Human being than seeing her turn into what I am. However, with you, I know that you`ll love and protect her with all your heart."

Rei looked toward the sky above.

"She is the one I am meant to be with," she said, "But…if I continue to stand with her, she`ll be a Vampire later in the future…Shinji Ikari, can you promise me one thing."

Shinji looked at her.

"W…What?"

"Promise me that you`ll protect and love Asuka forever," she said, "No matter what."

Shinji stared at her in shock.

_Rei…you…_

But before he could voice his thoughts, an infernal roar echoed across the two of them, causing the two of them to look around.

"What the hell was that?" Shinji asked.

"I don`t…," Rei started.

Then a large symbol appeared in the sky, above them as many people started to fall from them, armed with sword and armors.

"What the…?"

It was then Rei noticed the familiar symbol upon their armors.

_It`s….SEELE,_ she thought, _But how did they found us?_

The armored people were now coming straight at them.

"Shinji, _take cover_," Rei yelled.

She summoned two blades, one in each hand causing her to falter a little.

"W…What is it?" Shinji asked, seeing her freeze a little.

Rei tightened her hand upon the white sword she now has.

"No…It`s nothing," she said.

Then she blurred from sight, and then explosions started to take place all around them as blood flew around. She was moving so fast that enemies where dying left and right.

_She…She`s so fast, _Shinji thought, _I can barely see her…_

Then the infernal roar echoed around them again as a creature by all right should be extinct walked forward. It was towering above them, it`s powerful jaws working. It had some armors upon it's body as the man that was riding it, pulled on the strings causing it to roar again.

_Is that…a dinosaur?_ She thought, _Just how did SEELE get their hands on one?_

_No…No way, _Shinji thought.

The dinosaur, a T-Rex to be exact, walked forward, growling as it`s eyes fell upon Rei, and it opened it jaws.

_This is bad, _Rei thought.

"Shinji, go back to the others and warn them," she said.

The boy blinked surprised.

"What?"

The T-Rex snapped it`s jaws at Rei causing the vampire to jump out of it`s way.

"There is no time to argue," Rei yelled, "_Just go_, I`ll hold them here."

Shinji stared at the Vampire`s back before nodding.

"I will," he said.

He then started to run as fast as he could, aiming back toward where the house was.

* * *

Rei smirked to herself as she brought both blades together. They had started to glow a brilliantly as both white and black flames danced across each other.

_So, you really are dead Mei, _she thought, _If your sword answer to me…_

The combined version of the two swords was made of flames which Rei holds the handle staring at the dinosaur and the group in front of her.

_I`ll have to finish things quickly here, _she thought, _I`m counting on you to reach the other and warn them Shinji Ikari, don't let me down._

"Get her," one of the soldiers yelled.

The entire group started charging at her along with the dinosaur causing Rei to smirk slightly, as she hold her sword at the ready.

"_**Ying Yan Blade Secret Technique: Calamity Slash,"**_

With a swing of her sword, Rei send large waves of flames toward the oncoming enemies burning them along with the large dinosaur as a large blast blew them all away. The forest around her was caught in the flames blast as the trees started to burn as smoke rose in the sky.

Then three more large creatures appeared from within the smoke, all of them growling at her.

"Didn`t expect them to make it easy," she said, "So I won't make it easy for them."

With that she charged forward.

**Will Shinji make it in time?**

**Next chapter is where you`ll find out.**


	4. Enemies returns part two

**Final chapter of this Volume.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter Seventy-Three

Enemies Return part 2

Lilly blinked a little, looking out toward the forest.

_W…What was that? _She thought.

As she gazed out toward the forest, in the kitchen, Asuka was seating at the table with a cup of tea in front of her. Misato was working at preparing breakfast, and Hikari was seating across the redhead both of her arms crossed.

"He just up and left last night," she said.

Asuka had told them what happened with Shinji. Lilly hadn`t been surprised to hear it, with Asuka being Rei`s mate, she had expected to hear about it sooner than later.

"You know, when I spoke to him about my suspicions," Hikari continued, "I never would have thought he`ll do…"

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked, looking up, "Did you have anything to do about what happened?"

Hikari looked at her.

"I simply talked to him about my suspicions," she said.

"Suspicions?" Asuka whispered.

"About yours and Rei`s relationship," Hikari said, "But to think you were…"

Asuka abruptly stood up, her eyes glaring straight at Hikari`s.

"You did this?"

Hikari frowned.

"Your feelings are the ones that betrayed you Asuka," she said, "You fell in love with that Vampire…you are the one who _lied_ to everyone."

A silence fell into the room and everyone, beside Lilly, was staring at Asuka. The girl herself, stayed quiet as she tightened her fist…then Lilly suddenly yelled.

"Everyone,_ GET DOWN._"

Barely after Lilly`s warning, something exploded the side of the house throwing everyone unto the ground. Bits of woods were falling down unto them as dust covered the area.

"What _the hell was that_?" Hikari yelled.

"Enemies," Lilly said, "And a whole lot of them."

"Is…Is this SEELE?"

"Hard to say," Lilly said, "But they are well armed…you guys better get your weapons, I`ll buy you some time."

She jumped outside and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Lilly landed on the ground, looking out toward the group of armored people. They had swords and some of them were holding other strange weapons which were glowing with light.

_Where the hell do they come from? _She though, _Did SEELE…_

"It`s a Vampire," one of the soldier yelled.

"Take her out," another said, "The Angel Tear is top priority."

A group of soldiers all charged toward her, and Lilly ran forward sending out a rounding kick taking out three of them at once. Then she spun around taking hold of one and sending him flying into an oncoming group. One attacked with a sword and Lilly disarmed him, took the blade and kicked him away.

"I can`t fight all of you without a weapon," Lilly said smirking.

Then she blinked, glancing down at the sword.

_What the…what`s with this sword? This…energy?_

Movements caught her eyes, and she look up seeing that they were attacking again. Lilly tightened her grip on the sword handle and give it a swing to push the enemy back…

Explosions followed her swords movements as the group was send flying backward causing Lilly to widen her eyes.

_What the…? _She thought, _Did…Did I do this?_

"Long range, take her out," a voice yelled.

Lilly looked toward the voice seeing that the strange weapons were lightning up before sending a blue blast flying straight toward her.

_Shit, _she thought.

The blasts hit all around her as she was send flying backward and landing upon the ground. Lilly groaned as she stood back up, looking back up toward the group of enemies.

_Damn this things are powerful, _she thought, _If I was Human…_

She tightens her grip on her sword.

_I`ll have to take them out first, _she thought.

She used her speed, aiming straight toward the ones with the strange weapons, and with a wild swing of her sword, explosions erupted all around them as the enemies fell dying around her.

_Piece of cake, _she thought.

She continued to doge and attack taking down enemies as blood flew around her. Then Lilly jumped in the air to dodge an enemy coming from behind. While in the air, another one aimed one of those strange weapons at her again and open fire.

_I won`t be able to dodge in the air, _she thought, seeing the blast coming at her.

She covered her face, to lessen the damage but before they could hit, an hexagonal shield appeared in front of her, saving her from the attack.

_Huh?_

"Lilly," Asuka yelled.

She was holding her Lance in one hand, the other aimed straight toward her. The two other Hunters were by her side, and armed with their weapons. Lilly did a back flip in the air landing beside them.

"You guys sure took your time," Lilly said.

"Well, we can`t move in super speed as you do," Hikari said, holding both of her colts.

Misato had her small automatic bow in her hand.

"So, who`s our new friends?" she asked.

"They`re after the Angel Tear," Lilly said, "I can guess who send them."

"Even so," Misato said, "How did SEELE get an Army from?"

Hikari frowned slightly.

"Maybe…we never truly faced them," Hikari said, "So far, we only faced Bardiel. We don't truly know anything about them…except they`re after the Angel Tear for whatever reason."

Her words ran true to the group as they watched the enemies gather in front of them, holding their weapons getting ready to attack.

"T…The Angel Tear," one yelled.

"Someone alerts the General," another yelled.

"Kill them and take the Angel Tear," a man yelled.

"Here they come," Misato said.

The group of enemies charged straight at them and Lilly thought.

_Where is Rei when you need her?_

* * *

Rei was huffing, holding her large blade in her hand. Around the destroyed part of the forest, three dead large creatures were sprawled around, all of them bleeding upon the forest ground.

_Where does SEELE get these things? _She thought.

Then Rei heard a noise from above causing her to glance toward the sky. Then her eyes widened in shock.

_Impossible, _she thought.

A large winged creature was flying there, the wings sending great gale of winds toward where Rei was. The vampire covered her face as the wind grew stronger the creature lowering itself near her.

"You have done well into taking them down," a voice said.

A man stood atop of the creatures head, both of his hand by his side. He had long hair and was wearing chest armor but both of his arms showed his muscles. His eyes were bright gold, his face devoid of emotions. He didn`t carry any weapons that Rei could see.

"You have quite a good control over that Angel Tear, Rei Ayanami," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Rei asked.

"I am Sahaquiel," the man said, "Third General of SEELE, and I will be your executioner."

Rei sighed.

_It`s just one thing after another, _she thought.

"I don`t care who you are," she said, "You`re all enemies and I will take you all down."

Sahaquiel smirked, raising both of his hands. A light started to appear there, glowing brightly as something started to form there.

"Can you really? Then show me what you have…Bearer of the Angel Tear."

**To be continued Volume 19**

**Sahaquiel faces off against Rei and the rest of the group face another...Where is Shinji?**

**Hope you have enjoyed this Volume...See you all in Volume 19 which will be filled with action...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
